Mundane Rainy Days
by canadian-budew
Summary: Lili is caught in the rain when on her way to the market. Thankfully, Feliciano passes and offers to spend the afternoon with her. It seems mundane activities bring them together. ItaLiech


**Mundane Rainy Days**

ItaLiech Oneshot

Walking in the rain was one of Feliciano's favourite pastimes, he just found it so peaceful and even after the long life he's lived the rain never changed. People would call him old for saying that but as a nation change wasn't always what he wanted. Sometimes he wished for simpler times and the rain often brought him back to his childhood which was indeed much simpler than today. Even if it was pouring buckets like it was today he was out, his trusty umbrella in his hand.

"Out in the rain again Feliciano?" His neighbour, Clara called out from her porch, book in her hand. "Isn't it coming down a bit too hard to be out?"

"You obviously don't know me Miss Clara!" Feliciano called back, waving before walking up to her porch. He knew she wasn't the one really for yelling. "Today is the perfect day for a walk! Besides a little rain won't hurt you!"

"If-If you had some sense you would be indoors." Clara stammered, still not used to having Feliciano call his Miss Clara, since he had moved here just recently. "You're just like the girl I saw earlier. She's worse than you, no umbrella or anything. Poor little thing, she probably only made it to the old oak before the rain started."

"Maybe I'll see her on my walk." Feliciano said turning to go. "I can't be missing the rain now. I'll see you later Miss Clara."

"Such a nice boy, don't find too many boys like that today." Clara mused as she watched the boy walk down the road before he made a left and disappeared from her sight. "Reminds me of the boys of my childhood."

It didn't take to long for Feliciano to reach the old oak, which was a major landmark in this town that all locals knew. It really showed how small this town was on the countryside of Italy. Clara was right; he could see a lone figure under the trees massive trunk, which was keeping the girl dry. As he got closer he realised that Lili was the girl who had no 'sense' as she indeed was without an umbrella.

Lili didn't seem to notice the Italian until Feliciano was nearly on top of her. "Lili!" He cried. "It's so good to see you!"

Lili flinched at first until she saw it was Feliciano who was hugging. "What are you doing here Feliciano?" She asked with a giggle, returning the hug.

"I have a house in this town silly!" Feliciano laughed releasing. "I figured if we're meeting in this town for the world meeting I might as well clean up the old place I have here. What about you though? The meeting isn't for another few days."

"When I heard the meeting was going to be in a lovely small town, I had to come early to see the sights." Lili told him. "And it also gives me a chance to bake brownies for the meeting." She sighed. "But it seems I'll have to put them off for another day with this rain. I can't make it to the grocery store with it."

"I could walk you to the grocery store if you want." He said offering the umbrella.

"You don't mind? I mean aren't you going out of your way then?" Lili asked unsure of his offer.

"Of course not, besides there are brownies at stake here!" Feliciano responded, flashing a smile. "Anyhow I'm only out to enjoy the rain but company is always welcomed."

Lili returned the smile. "Thank you Feliciano. Maybe I'll treat you to something afterwards in return."

"Oh I hope it's food!" Feliciano exclaimed, letting Lili under the umbrella and they went on their way. Lili didn't answer but her smiled stayed at his guess. They were silent for most of the way except for the occasional comment on the surroundings. The rain didn't stop or even slow the entire ten minutes it took to get to the store.

"Here we are the Coop." Feliciano gestured, holding the door open for Lili. Once they were inside she grabbed a basket from the side while Feliciano shook out his umbrella.

"This chain is also in Switzerland." Lili told Feliciano. "I used to shop there all the time when I stayed over at Vash's."

"Is there anything in specific you're looking for?" Feliciano asked.

"I need ingredients for brownies and groceries for the rest of the week." Lili said as they moved to the produce section. "Unless you know of any good restaurants in town?"

"There's one right down the road and from what I can remember their pizza is amazing." Feliciano said as he followed Lili like a duckling would follow its mother. "I could show you around town and we can scope out others if you want."

"Then I won't have to pick up much now." Lili said as pulled a glove over her hand and selecting a few peaches. "Can you weigh these for me?"

Feliciano nodded, taking the fruit from her and taking it over to a scale. He grabbed the price tag and slapped it on the bag. He returned to Lili and they continued on their quest for ingredients and made their way over to the dairy section.

"Do you want us to split up? We can find things faster that way." Feliciano asked while Lili was looking through the eggs, checking for any cracks.

"There's no need to rush shopping." Lili responded placing the eggs carefully in her basket. "Besides I find grocery shopping quite peaceful, especially if you have someone to keep you company."

"Sort of like walking in the rain?" Feliciano asked, comparing it to his favourite pastime.

"It is always different every time." Lili said. "Never boring."

The rest of their shopping went by fairly quickly. By the time they got to the checkout the basket was full and there were quite a few items bundled in Feliciano's arms, alongside his umbrella. Thankfully the line wasn't long so they were out of there in no time, Feliciano holding the two grocery bags and Lili the umbrella.

"Do you want to try out that restaurant later?" Feliciano asked as Lili opened the umbrella up.

"I don't know, my place is a half an hour walk from the Coop. It might be too far." Lili thought about it for a second. "And I still have to pay for the hotel and pick up my luggage from the airport."

"But then you won't have any time to eat!" Feliciano exclaimed almost dropping the groceries at how little time she had on her hands.

She sighed. "I knew I should have checked in earlier to the hotel. But this rain sort of stopped me from any extra time."

Feliciano didn't waste any time in responding. "You can stay with me!" He exclaimed.

"Wh-What?" Lili stammered at him. "I couldn't possibly intrude…I mean I'm sure other people are already are staying with you…I would only be a burden really…"

"Lovino isn't in town yet, he'll be flying in the night before the meeting. He had other arrangements to attend to." Feliciano explained. "Ludwig will be here in a day or two but I'm sure he won't mind and Kiku would love to have you as company!"

He didn't give Lili even a second to respond before he grabbed her hand and managing not to drop the groceries whisked her around the closest right turn. They took a shortcut through a small alleyway and were on Feliciano's street within a few minutes.

Feliciano however, didn't think about the problems with running and an umbrella, he was too much into the moment for that. Hence they were both soaked, the umbrella trailing behind Lili, threatening to turn itself inside out. He flinched when they finally slowed to a slow walk; he had done that on impulse. He expected a scolding from Lili as she was a Germanic and he had been scolded multiple times by Roderich, Vash, and Ludwig for his rash ideas. Regardless he continued to smile, his panting breaking it every once in a while as he waited for Lili's reaction.

She was also out of breath. "That was…exhilarating." She commented and took a moment to calm herself and closed the umbrella. "Won't be much use now will it?" She said with a giggle.

The love of her was clear in Feliciano's eyes. She didn't care that her appearance was ruined or the fact that they could have easily avoided this mess and Feliciano loved that. He was known for complimenting girls all the time but Lili was different, as cheesy as that sounded. He transferred both bags to one hand and took Lili's with the other as they continued on to his house. "I guess we'll be having take-out tonight?"

**Italiech is amazing and I plan to do a lot with it. This story has been sitting for a month of so and I finally got around to finishing it. **

**I don't own hetalia.**


End file.
